I want a kiss!
by DHeartzJasper
Summary: “Bella gives me kisses every day.” “Wow. Thanks. I reaaaaally needed to know that. Thanks a lot." ED/B, J/B, AU. SEQUEL OUT.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay before this one shot begins can we just pretend that Alice & Rose have not appeared yet? And yes, this IS my FIRST story (applause). I'm sorta hoping that writing this story will give me more confidence to write MORE STORIES (applause). And there will be OOC on Emmett and Jasper and probably Bella's part- but hey, it's FAN FICTION. Okay, so yeah, we can start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters. I also do not own Nintendo DS Lite & the games it produces. Nor do I own Kisses. You'll know what I mean later on.**

"Bella gives me kisses every day."

"Wow. Thanks. I **reaaaaally** needed to know that. Thanks **a lot**."

Neither Edward nor Emmett noticed Jasper's teeth as they clenched together at Edward's words, probably because Emmett was poking fun at Edward after his big announcement.

Although why would Edward, usually the smart and sensible one, make such a wacky announcement as that, no one would know. All Jasper knew was that he **did not** like the announcement Edward had made. His hands clenched tightly against his Nintendo DS Lite, his index finger pressing the button so furiously that it was a miracle the DS didn't crack. He barely registered it in his mind as Toad drove faster and bumped his character, Yoshi, leaving him in second place.

He flicked the switched and the DS was turned off in a flash, and he tuned into the current conversation between Emmett and Edward instead. Or to be more precise, a one-sided conversation between Emmett and Edward, who couldn't even get a word edgeways.

"Why don't we invite Bella over tomorrow? Right it's settled then, I'll call her right now."

Without waiting for Edward's reply, Emmett whipped out his cell phone, conveniently hitting Edward in the face (while Jasper snickered) and pressed speed dial and then put the speakers on.

"Hello?"

"Bouncy Bella! How nice to hear from you again. Anyway, Edward wanted to invite you to our-" He paused, for a minute, thinking of a suitable word to put in.

"rendezvous venue tomorrow aka our house. And fyi, Edward has suddenly turned brave- can you believe that- and told us that you give him kisses everyday! And Jasper and I are jealous gits, and thus we demand that you give us kisses too. Alright? Good, see you tomorrow then."

And, as usual, without waiting for Bella's response, Emmett hung up and came to the couch, where Jasper was lying, leaving a gaping Edward in his midst.

"Hey Jasper, you do want a kiss right?"

"Of course I do," he said, noting the look of horror on Edward's face. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to go put some lip gloss on."

And without further ado, Jasper pranced- or attempted to prance- like a girl up the stairs to his room, leaving a chortling Emmett bawling and a poker-faced Edward in their wake as Edward attempted to wrestle with Emmett for asking a kiss from Bella.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Alright everyone, gather around."

As expected, everyone gathered around Bella when she called. Bella had agreed to come over to their "rendezvous place", to the surprise of Emmett and Edward. Emmett was bouncing around in excitement, ready to receive his kiss, while Edward just looked frustrated. Jasper, on the other hand, gave a somewhat fresh-looking smile to Bella, making her red in the face, thus infuriating Edward for (killing two birds with a stone, Jasper thought).

"Edward first."

Edward stepped forward, prim and proper like a prince. Bella leaned in slightly, her eyes closely, and likewise, Edward did the same before their lips connected in what seemed to be an awfully chaste kiss. Before the kiss could deepen, Edward pulled away, to the disappointment of Emmett, who wanted 'a good show'.

"Okay, you two can step up now."

Emmett strode forward proudly, smiling in glee as if a champion preparing to receive his prize. Jasper, on the other hand, stepped up, hands in his pockets, blonde hair falling over his face, just like he didn't give a damn in the world.

"So, Bella, who are you going to give a kiss to first?"

Emmett asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a snort from Edward and a soft snicker from Jasper.

"Can you two put your hands out first?"

Emmett put both his hands out for Bella to inspect eagerly, while Jasper lazily swung his right arm out, palm facing up.

To their surprise, Bella pranced around them and plopped something small, tiny, hard and cold in their hands. Both Emmett and Jasper examined the item in their hands, Jasper content with looking from a small distance away while Emmett lifted the item up with his index finger and thumb to his eye, inspecting it carefully. At the sight of Emmett inspecting the 'kiss' like it was some infernal disease, Edward lost it and burst into a maniacal round of hearty laughter, much to the displeasure of Emmett, who didn't find it funny one bit, and scoffed instead,

"You call **this** a **KISS**?"

"Yup. You see…"

Bella unwrapped Jasper's item carefully, seeing as if he looked like he didn't want it, and plopped the brown milk chocolate into her mouth. Then, she lifted up a miniscule piece of translucent paper with blue words on it. Emmett squinted his eyes so that he could see clearer. Jasper and Edward already knew what it was, and Edward had another round of laughter as he watched the antics of Emmett.

On the paper were the words: HERSHEY KISSES.

Emmett began spluttering in the direction of Edward, spraying him with sufficient saliva to make him frown. However, it was Jasper who spoke this time.

"Bella, this **is not** a kiss."

And before Bella could respond, Jasper pulled 'an Emmett' and swept her into a kiss.

That kiss shocked her to the very core. Edward was the careful, caring one, always stopping when things got too far or too heavy, but Jasper was different. He was kissing her like he would never see her again in his life, and every single slight movement of his lips sent her toes curling, and a delightful sensation running up and down her spine. His hand travelled to rest on the small of her back, dangerously close to her rear.

And then, Jasper pulled away. Both of them were panting heavily, and Bella's lips were swollen, while Jasper's eyes had a glint of satisfaction to them. Edward, who had witnessed it all, along with Emmett, was sullen and shocked at the same time.

"And that, my dear girl, is a kiss."

And with that line, Emmett cut the tension in the room with the ease of cutting a cake with a knife.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I'm not giving anymore kisses to you anymore. Jasper's going to be the one giving them out now."

Edward got up from the couch, huffed angrily in Bella's direction and somewhat snarled at Jasper,

"Four words, Jasper Hale: **Payback will be sweet**."

And with that, he stomped up the stairs.

"Erm, Edward? I think that's five words… No, wait, it's nine… You have a problem with your Mathematics, Edward! I suggest you get a tutor ASAP!"

"Shut up, Emmett!"

And the bang of the door was heard.

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going up to my room to give Bella some more kisses."

And with that, Bella was swept into Jasper's arms and carried bridal style to his room. Emmett smirked and sighed.

"Ah, young love…"

"AND BELLA, DON'T FORGET, **YOU STILL OWE ME A KISS AND I WANT IT**!"

END.

**AN: That's the end. How'd you like it? I hope you liked it and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Should I write a sequel? Okay I need to stop babbling so I'm stopping now. Just remember to review, 'kays? PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**


	2. AN

**Just a notice, guys: the sequel is out! It's entitled "Give me back my kiss". I hope you guys enjoy it. And I really appreciate all your reviews. It really gets my day going. Thanks guys!**


End file.
